Geo's Universe
Geo's Universe is a televison animated series produced by Frederator, Disney Television Animation, Glass Ball Productions, DHX Cookie Jar and a successor of Geo's World. Michael Wildshill was an animator behind Geo's World, with Gabriel (credited as Geo) and he spun off his ideas to another show. Gabriel was supposed to be related to show as producer, but now Gabriel isn't related to the show at all. The show was confirmed to be called Geo's Universe on September 17th, 2013. It was made by Celestial Entertainment, with the same people as before working on it. Originally scheduled to air on Disney Channel and ABC, the show was premiered as a Cartoon Network original series, much like The Looney Tunes Show. It was aired on December 13th, 2013, slated to air after Regular Show. Glass Ball, Cookie Jar, Disney and Frederator had own rights to broadcast the show in different regions. Recently, the show was confirmed of having a "TV-PG" rating, due to mild violence and minor swear words (Such as damn), similar to Regular Show. Development In around early 2008, Michael, one of the animators in Geo's World, announced a reboot that supposed to be released in 2009, in respect of Geo's World 20th Anniversary. Cookie Jar and Glass Ball were the original producers of the show, but now Cookie Jar/DHX Media announced being a producer of the show Season 1 only In 2012, Gabriel announced Geo's World being cancelled after 25 years of production. Michael decided to continue the Geo's World series as a legacy from Gabriel. Disney Television Animation from Burbank, Frederator Studios from NYC and Glass Ball Productions from Burbank are the suppossed actual producers of the show. Later, Cartoon Network Studios was revealed as the producer of the show, while the actual maker is Celestial Entertainment, with the other companies holding international rights outside of Arizona, Texas, California and New York. It was later announced Frederator would join the production staff again. Characters Michael announced Jea Thormson coming back as Geo's girlfriend and the show would focus on 2 months after Geo's World's last episode "Goodbye to Geo's World". Several Cartoon Network characters have been announced to appear in cameos, due to Celestial Entertainment's contract with Time Warner. Also, Disney, Pixar, Viacom, Fox and Universal characters would still show up, but only in "Online-Exclusive" episodes, as the show had also have an unofficial Season 2 on Netflix, with the actual Season 2 airing on Teletoon in Canada. Nicktoons has picked up rights to air the show in Australia, the UK, Germany, China and Korea. It was aired on Disney Channel on the original date in Brazil and Hong Kong. It has also aired on TV Tokyo in Japan, but was later moved to the Japanese Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon (Depending if you are on the east or west side of Japan). Revealed Names *Green Bob Third (Supposed cousin of Green Bob that looks like Sergente Beanson without the mustache and has gray clothing) *Dave Must Die! (Supposed name for a Mid-Season 1 episode) *Rejected Geo's World Must Die! (Another supposed name for the Mid-Season 1 episode mentioned above) *Geo's World Studio Go Die-Die (3rd episode) *Gree Guy's Tail is Fake! (Supposed name for an online-only episode) *Gum Dies (Confirmed name for the 5th episode) *Pineapple of Love (Parody of the Apple of Discord from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Fiendship Tollies (Season 2 episode) *Back to Geo's World (First episode) *Average Pop Days (Second episode) *Rick-O-Rus (Fourth episode) *Dave and Rejected Geo's World Must Die! (Another rumored name for Mid-Season 1 episode) *Green Bob Gets A Permanent Makeover (Mid-Season 1 episode) *The Frightmare Before Xmas (Christmas special) Reception The world premiere has received fairly good reviews, partially because it didn't feel like a rehash of the previous Greenytoons. Later, it's second episode received very similar reviews, due to the fact it didn't reuse any of the formulas from the previous show. Trivia *The creators (Specifically the Celestial Entertainment people) revealed during the making of the pilot (Which is still going on) that they personally didn't like Geo's World, and they did this show to please the fans. *A commercial of it had Geo Guy with the lights out, only showing his eyes. This could've been seen as creepy to some. *This series was in fact, confirmed for at least 5 seasons or more before the pilot was in production. This was also the first time a Celestial Entertainment show lasted for more than 2 years before it's announcement to the public. *This is the first show to use the new designs for Geo Girl and Green Bob. Category:Television Shows Category:Upcoming television series Category:Geo's World